Adolescencia de Cloud
by Shadow.Weinen.Nicht
Summary: Solo los personajes son los del juego, todo lo demás lo he inventado yo. Espero que os guste pero estad preparados para cualquier cosa xD. Dejad comentarios por favor, quiero saber que falla y que no.


_**Me **__**despierto, son las once. Tengo sueño, pero ya estoy pensando en ti. Me duele la cabeza pero no presto atención. Desayuno un poco y pongo música. Subo el volumen lo suficiente para oírla mientras me ducho. Me llaman al móvil, pero no lo cojo. Es Carla, estos últimos días está muy pesada. Quiere quedar, y no deja de mandarme mensajes.**_

_**Me ducho, y al salir me encuentro mejor. Salgo con la toalla en la cintura y me visto. Me vuelven a llamar pero una vez más, no contesto. Subo el volumen de la música un poco más.**_

_**Son las doce, esta vez me llama **__**Vincent. "¿Si?... Hola **__**Cloud**__**, ¿Qué tal?... Bien y ¿tu?... También, oye, baja un poco el volumen que no te oigo… ¿mejor?... Sí, gracias. Te vienes a la excursión ¿no?... claro, ¿a qué hora vamos?… Pues a la una hemos quedado todos… vale, te veo luego… hasta luego." Cuelgo. Subo de nuevo el volumen y me tumbo sobre la cama. La cabeza me da vueltas.**_

_**Preparo la mochila, y llamo a Aeris. "¿Si?... Hola Aeris, soy Cloud… ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?... Aquí, y ¿Tú?... Bien… ¿Vas a ir a la excursión?... ¿Qué excursión?... ¿No te lo ha dicho**__** Kadaj**__**?... No… Bueno, pues vente, a la una menos diez paso a buscarte… Vale… Hasta luego, besos… hasta luego guapo." Cuelgo. Pongo a cargar el**__** mp3**__**, y me tomo una aspirina.**_

_**Es la una menos veinte, salgo de casa.**_

_**Me doy prisa caminando, hace calor y enseguida se me seca el pelo. Me envían un mensaje, es Carla, me pregunta si estoy bien, pero no le respondo. Estoy llegando a casa de**__** Aeris**__**. Es la una menos cinco, y la encuentro en la puerta de su casa.**_

_**Nos saludamos, dos besos y empezamos a caminar. Me cuenta algunas cosas y nos reímos. Me llaman de nuevo, es Tifa. "¿Si?... Hola**__** Cloud**__**, ¿Qué tal?... Aquí y ¿Tú?... Yo bien, ¿dónde estás?... Delante la casa de**__** Aeris**__**, ¿por?... ¿Y qué haces?... Pues la he venido a buscar… ¿No vienes a la excursión?... Sí, sí voy… Ah vale, pues hasta ahora." Me cuelga.**_

_**Le comento a Aeris que Tifa me controla, y nos empezamos a reír. Son la una y diez, le pido que nos apresuremos un poco y aceleramos el paso.**_

_**A la una y veinte llegamos. Aún falta gente. Nos saludamos, pero Kadaj está borde y apenas me contesta. Me ahorro el preguntarle si le pasa algo por que sé que me dirá que no. Va llegando la gente y a las dos menos cuarto ya estamos todos. Veo que hay más de un inteligente como yo que ha venido con pantalón blanco. La mayoría llevan camisetas de manga corta.**_

_**Empezamos a caminar, el sol nos viene de lleno. La gente empieza a ponerse crema mientras caminamos, yo me pongo la gorra, y un poco de crema. Al rato de caminar se me acerca **__**Tifa. Hablamos un poco pero enseguida empiezo a acelerar para ir con Vincent y los otros. Ella me sigue.**_

_**A las tres llegamos cerca del río, se está genial y nos instalamos. La peña tira las mochilas al suelo y muchos se meten de cabeza al río. Subo un poco más para beber un poco de agua.**_

_**-**__** Cloud, no seas maricón, ¿qué haces ahí arriba? – me pregunta riendo Carlos, quien está en el agua.**_

_**-**__**Perdona pero a mí el agua con sabor a apestosos pies no me gusta, cabrón. – le contesto riéndome.**_

_**Todo el mundo se empieza a reír. Se me acerca Aeris por detrás y vacía la cantimplora encima de mí. Me mojo entero y me levanto para mojarla a ella también. Jugamos un rato y acabamos los dos completamente mojados.**_

_**Poco después nos sentamos todos juntos para comer. Lisa pone la música a saco. Mientras comemos, algunas fotos divertidas. Las chicas intentan salir lo mejor posible, pero Vincent y yo hacemos caretos en todas. La mayoría de nosotros empezamos a hacer el burro y quedan fotos muy buenas.**_

_**A las cinco estamos todos tirados en la sombra de los árboles. Me duele de nuevo la cabeza y voy a refrescarme al río. Al volver viene Tifa y empezamos a hablar. Le pregunto si se lo pasa bien y me dice que sí emocionada. Me alegro mucho y empiezo a jugar con ella. Nos reímos muchísimo y al rato nos apalancamos de nuevo en la sombra. Todos están durmiendo o fumando. Me lío un**__** drum**__** y me lo fumo.**_

_**Hablamos un poco más, y al rato ella se queda dormida encima de mi hombro. Cierro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza sobre el tronco.**_

_**A las seis y media me despierta**__** Aeris. Yo despierto a Tifa, y nos levantamos todos. Los demás ya están guardando las cosas, y Vincent me enseña las fotos que nos han hecho mientras dormíamos. No se puede negar que parecemos todos unos santos. En una de ellas salgo con la cabeza inclinada hacia Tifa, y ella abrazada a mí, es bastante divertida, parecemos pareja. En otras sale Aeris con Vincent. Vincent sale tirado en el suelo y Aeris detrás de él tapándose la cara. Nos reímos mucho al verlas.**_

_**Me duele de nuevo la cabeza pero sigo sin prestar mucha atención.**_

_**A las siete y media llegamos. Nos despedimos todos y cada uno va por su camino. Vincent, Jun, Cris y Yuffie se quedan juntos. Kadaj y yo nos vamos. Aeris nos pega un grito para que la esperemos. Le sonrío. Caminamos con calma pues estamos cansados. Nos encontramos con Abel por el camino, y vamos juntos. Está con Tifa.**_

_**A las ocho y diez llego a casa. **__**Compruebo el móvil, tengo cinco llamadas de Carla y dos mensajes. Vacío la mochila y me ducho. La verdad es que a pesar de todo me ha dado bastante el sol. Abro un libro de francés y hago algo de deberes.**_

_**A las nueve y media ceno. Durante la cena no digo gran cosa, mis padre**__**s discuten sobre problemas de trabajo mientras que yo miro la tele. Cuando acabo me envían un mensaje. Es Tifa, quiere ir al cine. La llamo por teléfono para quedar. "¿Si?... Hola Tifa… ¡Hola **__**Cloud**__**! ¿Qué tal?... Pues un poco cansado pero bien, y ¿Tú?... Bien (risita), ¿Quieres ir al cine?... Claro, ¿Vamos solos?... Puedes llamar a tus amigos si quieres… Vale gracias, ¿Qué vamos a ver?... No lo sé, ya se verá… Me parece bien, ¿a qué hora?... Vamos a la sesión golfa… Está bien, hasta luego… hasta luego, besos… besos." Cuelgo. Voy a mi cuarto y guardo los deberes.**_

_**Llamo a **__**Aeris**__**. "¿Si?... Hola… Hola Cloud (risita)… ¿Estás muy cansada?... Un poco… ¿Quieres venir conmigo y Tifa al cine?... Bueno… Venga vente, llamaré a más gente… (Risita) vale, ¿ahora?... no, a las doce… vale, hasta luego… besos." Cuelgo. Sonrío pues todo pinta genial. Llamo a Vincent. "¿Si?... Vincent ¿qué tal estás?... Bien… ¿Quieres venir al cine a las doce?... Sí, claro… Avisa a quien quieras… Vale, hasta luego." Cuelgo. Ya que estoy llamo a Jun, **__**Cristian**__** y **__**Julen**___

_**Son las diez y media. Voy a mi cuarto y me cambio de ropa. Un pirata tejano y una camiseta blanca con la silueta de un ángel rojo en el medio. Me pongo las bambas negras y me peino un poco. Me lavo los dientes. Son las once menos cuarto.**_

_**Irene me da un toque. Sonrío pero no hago caso. Enciendo la play. A las once y media me llama **__**Roy**__**, le invito al cine y acepta. Apago la play, cojo las llaves y el móvil y me voy.**_

_**Mis padres no preguntan, dicen que vigile y cierro la puerta. Cojo dos cascos y me monto en la moto.**_

_**Voy bastante rápido por la carretera, me salto un semáforo sin querer y llego al cine. He tardado diez minutos y aún no hay nadie. Aparco como puedo y miro las películas. Ninguna vale la pena, suspiro y miro la hora. Son menos diez, y veo llegar a **__**Erika**___

_**Dos besos y una gran sonrisa. Empezamos a hablar y llega Vero. Dos besos como siempre, y entre ellas apenas hablan. Me proponen de ir al cine principal y digo que es mejor esperar a los otros.**_

_**Al final somos bastante peña: Vincent, Kadaj, Jun, Fran, Iván, Yuffie, Cris, Julen, Luis, Asier, Alba, Carlos, Aeris, Vero, **__**Cristian**__**, Roy, Link, Sheik, Irene, **__**Andreu**____**Nil**____**Joaquim**__**, Alexia, **__**Lluís**__**, Oscar, Roberto, Gabriel, Rubén y yo. Somos unas treinta personas, y decidimos ir al cine principal. Hacen Ice Age II, y todos estamos de acuerdo. Me dan todos el dinero y voy a por las entradas. La de Aeris la pago con mi dinero, y le devuelvo lo que me da. Entramos y nos sentamos como podemos. Hay bastante gente y me encuentro con Carla. Le saludo bastante seco y me siento lejos de ella y sus amigas. Durante la película no deja de mirarme y sonreír, pero no le presto atención.**_

_**Nos reímos mucho y salimos recordando las mejores escenas. Son las dos. Estamos todos muy cansados. Antes de despedirnos nos tomamos unas cervezas que ha traído **__**Rubén en su coche. Las chicas hablan de sus cosas en un rincón, mientras nosotros bebemos y fumamos.**_

_**No parece haber muy buen rollo entre ellas, pero yo no digo nada. Son las tres menos cuarto y me acerco un poco borracho a **__**Aeris. Me apoyo sobre ella y le abrazo por detrás. Tifa se pica pero no digo nada. Kadaj me vacila y le empujo.**_

_**Suelto a Aeris y le digo a Kadaj que se calme. Me amenaza con el puño y me llama de todo. Me enfurezco y voy dispuesto a pegarle. Los demás nos separan. Vincent habla conmigo y logra tranquilizarme. Yuffie se me acerca y me mima un poco, acabo por calmarme del todo.**_

_**Kadaj**__** está con Cris y se van juntos. Jun les sigue. Me quiero ir a casa y me despido de todos. Aeris me acompaña. Le presto el otro casco y nos vamos. La dejo en la puerta de casa, hablamos un rato y me abraza. Dice que no me preocupe por Kadaj, que últimamente está raro. No le contesto, pero me despido lo más calurosamente que puedo y me voy.**_

_**Llego a casa y me tumbo. Son las cuatro cuando recibo un mensaje. Es Kadaj, me pide disculpas y dice que iba demasiado borracho y no sabe lo que le ha pasado. No le contesto y me duermo.**_

_**A las doce me despierto, me duele la cabeza. Hoy hace mal tiempo. Me ducho y se me pasa mayor parte del malestar. Compruebo el móvil, tengo siete mensajes. Uno es de Carla, tres de Kadaj, otro de Tifa, uno de Aeris y otro de Yuffie.**_

_**Llamo a **__**Kadaj y le pido perdón yo también. Quedamos para comer juntos y arreglar del todo las cosas. También llamo a Tifa, le hago reír con un par de tonterías y cuelgo.**_

_**Es la una, me visto y salgo. Por la calle me cruzo con **__**Yuffie, le agradezco lo de a noche, y nos despedimos. Llego al "séptimo cielo" y entro. Kadaj ya está dentro, en una mesa, solo. Nos saludamos como si no hubiese pasado nada y voy a pedir la comida. Un capullo me empuja para colarse y le grito. Enseguida para.**_

_**Me siento**__** con la comida, y empezamos a hablar. Me recuerda que él siente algo muy fuerte hacia Aeris. Le cuento que para mí Aeris es alguien muy especial. Nos quedamos hablando hasta las tres. Me despido de él y voy tranquilamente a casa de Tifa.**_

_**Por el camino se pone a llover. Llego a su casa empapado y me invita a entrar. Le pido perdón y me da toallas para que me seque. Le ayudo con algunos deberes mientras hablamos. A las cinco me voy.**_

_**Ya no llueve, y el ambiente está cargado. Hace calor y ya no queda ni un charco. Me acerco caminando hasta la playa, hay algún que otro pringado. Me descalzo y camino un rato a solas. Miro el agua como brilla y empiezo a pensar. Recuerdo a Aeris y sonrío.**_

_**Me siento y me lío un drum. Me lo fumo lentamente, y mientras**__**, pienso en ella. Me tumbo sobre la arena, está un poco húmeda, y eso me refresca. A las seis me llaman al móvil. Es Vincent. "¿Qué pasa?... Hola Cloud, ¿qué haces?... Nada estoy en la playa, y ¿tú?... Pues nada, ¿ya se ha arreglado con Kadaj?... Sí… Me alegro… Y yo… Esta noche concierto… ¿De quién?... No lo sé pero hay que ir… Vale, ¿a qué hora es?... a las once en la plaza… Allí estaré… Vale… ¿Estás saliendo con Yuffie?... No, que va… Idiota… Subnormal… (Nos reímos) Tendrías que lanzarte antes de que llegue otro imbécil… Ya lo sé, si hoy viene al concierto lo haré… Así se habla… ¿Y tú?... ¿Yo qué?... ¿Qué haces, Aeris o Tifa?... Eso es secreto (me río)... Cabrón… Yo también te quiero… Pues te veo luego… Sí, hasta luego… No ligues o te quedas sin sexo… Vale cielo… (Nos reímos a carcajadas) hasta luego… Deu." Cuelgo. Me levanto de un salto.**_

_**Sonrío al recordar la conversa y me voy a casa con las manos en los bolsillos. Camino lentamente. **__**A las siete y media llego.**_

_**Entro y me quito la camiseta. Tenemos invitados y la hija se me queda mirando. Es una pesada. Me encierro en mi cuarto y me cambio de ropa. Un pantalón blanco ancho y una camiseta negra de mago de oz.**_

_**Al salir me siento observado. Es otra vez la estúpida esa, para que no me mire más le hago una **__**mueca, pero se ríe y sigue mirándome.**_

_**Llamo a **__**Aeris y le pregunto si va a venir al concierto, me dice que sí y cuelgo. Me encierro de nuevo en mi habitación y la pesada me sigue. Me insinúa cosas y la insulto, pero se ríe.**_

_**Al final me salta a los brazos. La miro extrañado y empieza a acariciarme el pelo. Solo tiene un año menos que yo y está muy bien dotada. Me agarra con fuerza y me besa. Se tumba en la cama y empieza a provocarme. Pongo Mägo de Oz a fondo para que no se oiga nada.**_

_**Se levanta con la camisa un poco desabrochada y le digo que no me tiente. Me agarra con fuerza y me muerde el cuello con suavidad. Le cojo por la cintura y la aparto. Me saca la lengua y veo su piercing. No puedo negar que es algo que me da mucho morbo. Le muerdo la lengua y la tía se excita.**_

_**Me besa sin control y yo pierdo la cabeza. Me tira sobre la cama y le digo que es una bestia. Se ríe y se lanza sobre mí. Le digo que me cae mal y me sonríe. Me vuelve a besar e intento sacármela de encima pero sin querer le meto mano.**_

_**La muy guarra pone cara de placer y yo me río. Me desabrocha el pantalón y me alejo un poco de ella. Me pide que la viole y le digo que seguro que para ella no sería una violación, se r**__**íe y empieza a desnudarse. Tifa me da un toque y me siento mal. Me levanto y la otra se pone a reír mientras me agarra con fuerza. Le digo que estoy harto pero sigue sin soltarme.**_

_**Miro la hora son las ocho y media. Le pido que se vaya de la habitación y la muy guarra me baja los pantalones. Me enfado pero se me tira encima de nuevo. Al final cedo y le follo con mala ostia. Ella se alegra y no para de gritar. Cuando acabamos me visto de nuevo y me muerde la oreja. Le digo que me deje en paz y me responde que ha sido el mejor polvo de su vida. Me río y la echo de mi habitación.**_

_**Me ducho otra vez. Son las nueve y media y cenamos. No deja de mirarme pero no le hago caso. Al acabar me meto en mi habitación de nuevo y ella me sigue a pesar de no haber acabado de comer.**_

_**Le pregunto qué quiere y me responde que soy un tipo difícil, y que eso le encanta. Me río y le digo que no siento nada por ella. Se enfada pero aún y así se pone pesada de nuevo. No le hago caso.**_

_**A las diez me preparo. Dice que quiere venirse conmigo y le digo que haga lo que quiera. **__**Mi padre me llama para que le ayude. Me asomo a la cocina y le encuentro lavando los platos. Me acerco para ayudarle y Nuria viene tras de mí. El viejo se alegra. Le digo que no hace falta que se quede, que podemos hacerlo solos, y me sonríe. Sale de la cocina y la otra empieza a provocarme con un cuchillo. Se lo pasa por la lengua y se acaricia parte del cuerpo.**_

_**Le miro y me río, pero sigo sin prestarle atención. Luego le pido que me lo devuelva y se lo esconde. Intento cogérselo de detrás de la espalda pero ella se ríe y no me deja. Lo que ésta estúpida no sabe es que ese cuchillo corta mucho. Empieza a correr como si se tratase de un juego y empiezo a ponerme borde. Hasta que en uno de sus giros me corta. Era de prever. Empieza a derramarse la sangre a lo largo de mi brazo. Me arde y ella se asusta. Lo deja caer al suelo y me presiona la herida para que no sangre tanto. El corte está justo en el pliegue del brazo y no puedo doblarlo. Hace unos siete centímetros de largo y parece bastante profundo.**_

_**Rápidamente coge un trapo y me lo coloca para parar la hemorragia. Pongo el brazo bajo el agua fría, y el panorama se vuelve asqueroso. Se abre un poco debido a la presión del agua, y ella va corriendo a buscar a mis padres. Entran enseguida y les digo que no es nada. Mi**__** madre me desinfecta la herida lo que me escuece muchísimo.**_

_**Nuria se disculpa mil veces y le digo que no se preocupe, que son cosas que pasan. Son ya las once menos veinte, y me voy. Ella ya no osa venirse conmigo, así que me voy solo.**_

_**La herida me escuece aún, y más con el viento. Me pongo la sudadera para tapármela. Voy en moto pues sino no llegaré a la hora.**_

_**Llego enseguida, están todos allí, ya son las once y cinc**__**o. Vincent me informa que hoy toca "Smash", **__**es decir el grupo de Roy.**__** Tocan muy bien, y todo lo que tocan es System of a Down. Saludo a la peña, y nos ponemos de los primeros como podemos.**_

_**Aeris**__** está preciosa con una falda negra y un jersey negro extremadamente apretado. En el se puede leer una frase en dorado que pone que nunca vendas tu alma pero en inglés. Tifa también está, aunque con unas amigas suyas. Le doy dos besos a cada una, y hay que reconocer que también va muy guapa. Lleva unos piratas blancos ajustados y una camiseta con los hombros fuera de color gris. Está muy mona.**_

_**Lo mío no es nada raro, aunque Aeris insiste en que estoy muy guapo. Llevo una camiseta naranja de "Guru" o como se diga, y unos piratas blancos anchos.**_

_**Nos agarramos todos y empezamos a saltar y cantar como locos. Algún empujón, y unos cuantos gritos. Me agarro a Judit y e**__**mpezamos a saltar juntos. Llegan Cris y Yuffie a lo lejos, aviso a Vincent y se acerca a saludarles. **_

_**Llega **__**Cris por detrás, dos besos y le pregunto qué hace. Me responde que Yuffie y Vincent se han ido juntos y le cojo por la cintura para bailar con ella. Todo el mundo empieza a bailar en parejas pues suena la de "lonely day". Veo llegar a Jun y los otros y se lo digo a Cris. Va a verles y me quedo con Judit. **_

_**Acabamos cantando ella y yo, o más bien gritando la canción. Está muy guapa. Lleva un pantalón blanco ancho y una camiseta de puma verde. En la cabeza una cinta muy ancha de color negro. **_

_**Le pregunto si quiere tomar algo y me dice que si. Me acerco también a Tifa y Aeris para preguntarles, también quieren beber algo. **_

_**Voy hacia la barra, me encuentro con Ivo, Didac, Carlos, Guru, Oriol, Marc, y Hugo. Les saludo, y nos reímos de cuatro tonterías. Nos metemos con dos estúpidas que hay a nuestro lado y me despido. Pido las bebidas y voy a por las chicas. Se han alejado de la zona en la que estábamos y me dan las gracias al darles sus respectivas bebidas a cada una. **_

_**Un capullo me agarra por el brazo y me aprieta la herida, me giro y le grito que me suelte. Me pide perdón pero yo ya me he puesto furioso y le empujo. Cae al suelo y sigue insistiendo en que le perdone. Judit me agarra y se me acercan unos amigos del chico y también me detienen. Me quito la sudadera y veo que la herida sangra de nuevo. **__**Aeris se asusta y dos chicos también. El idiota se levanta pidiéndome perdón de nuevo. Le digo que calle su puta boca y me deje en paz y salgo a la calle para que me de el aire. Tifa me sigue y me abraza. Me calmo y le sonrío. Le cuento como me lo he hecho y se enfurece. **_

_**Aeris**__** viene a buscarme con Judit y volvemos a entrar. Aeris también me pregunta y se lo explico, ella también se enfada y me promete que se vengará. Me río y la abrazo cariñosamente. **_

_**Al acabar el concierto salimos todos fuera, un drum y nos despedimos de la mayoría. Aeris me pide que le lleve pero le digo que no puedo por que no tengo un casco para ella. **_

_**Me llaman de nuevo al móvil, es de nuevo la pesada de Carla, esta vez le cuelgo. Tifa me pregunta quien era y le digo que nadie importante. Se me acerca Vincent por detrás y me empieza a cantar la de "hit me baby one more time", nos reímos mucho y le sigo el rollo. Empezamos a cantar los dos y las chicas no dejan de reírse. **_

_**Aeris**__** se despide de nosotros, dos besos y un "hasta mañana". Tifa se me abraza y le cojo por la cintura. Con los que quedamos nos sentamos en un banco y nos reímos de paranoias. **_

_**Me fumo de nuevo un drum y al sentarme se sienta **__**Tifa encima mío. Ella se despide a distancia de sus amigas y me mira sonriente. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.**_

_**Miro la hora, son las dos. Entre el concierto y el hartón de hablar se ha hecho tarde. **_

_**Tifa **__**me pide que le lleve. Kadaj me da un casco para que pueda llevarla. **_

_**- ¿Y este casco?-pregunto extrañado.**_

_**- Es de Vincent, he venido con él en moto. Ahora se va con Yuffie caminando y yo tengo que llevarme la moto. No necesito dos cascos, así que quédate tu este y ya se lo devolverás.-me responde.**_

_**Vincent e Yuffie**__** se me acercan y se despiden de nosotros. Le doy el casco a Vero y nos montamos en la moto.**_

_**Enseguida llegamos a su casa y nos despedimos. Dos besos y un abrazo.**_

_**Llego a casa son las tres menos cuarto, la despedida a sido larga. Al entrar todos duermen. Intento hacer el menor ruido posible. **_

_**Entro en mi cuarto y abro la ventana. Me lío un drum y me lo fumo lentamente mientras observo las estrellas. Compruebo el móvil, tengo dos mensajes. Los dos son de Carla, en el primero me pregunta por qué le he colgado, y en el segundo parece más enfadada. Justo en ese momento me da un toque. Apago el móvil y me tumbo sobre la cama. **_

_**Empiezo a pensar en el concierto y al final me duermo. **_

_**Es la una, me despierto. Me duele la cabeza y me quedo tumbado diez minutos más. Me ducho y le digo a mi madre que haga la comida pues tengo hambre. Se ríe y me dice que la comida casi está. **_

_**Entro en mi cuarto y enciendo el móvil. Tengo dos mensajes.**__** Los dos son de Carla, en uno me dice que por qué apago el móvil, me río al leerlo. En el otro me pone que me porto muy mal con ella, me río de nuevo. **_

_**Enciendo el ordenador y pongo system of a down a toda mierda. Enciendo la play y me hago unas partidas al Soul Calibur III. **_

_**Entra mi madre gritando que ya está la comida. Lo apago todo y me siento en la mesa. Ella come conmigo. Hablamos un poco de los estudios. Al acabar llamo a Vincent. "¿Sí?... Hola… Hola Cloud… ¿Qué tal?... Bien y ¿tú?... Bien, ¿Qué haces?... Nada y ¿tú?... Pensar en ti cariño… Lo entiendo… (Nos reímos) Venga levanta tu culo y hagamos algo… Vale, voy a buscarte… Hasta ahora… Deu." Cuelgo. **_

_**Entro en mi habitación. Son las dos. Me tumbo sobre la cama y empiezo a pensar en Aeris. Miro el móvil, nada. Voy a la cocina y bebo un poco de agua fría. Al salir llaman a la puerta. Debe ser Vincent. Abro, es él. Me despido de mi madre y salgo.**_

_**Vamos caminando hasta llegar al centro, allí nos apalancamos en la plaza y hablamos un poco de todo. Reímos un buen rato recordando algunas anécdotas. Son las cuatro, levantamos el culo y vamos a dar una vuelta. Encontramos a Tifa y se viene con nosotros. La verdad es que me alegra mucho verla. Mañana empiezan las clases de nuevo, y me rallo de recordarlo. Estamos todos un poco estresados pues apenas queda curso, y la racha de exámenes está a punto de comenzar. A mi no me preocupa mucho ya que sé que voy a repetir, pero aún y así haré lo posible. **_

_**Pasamos por delante del cine y sigue la misma basura de siempre, es deprimente pero no se puede hacer nada. Nos metemos en la **__**Options + ya que Vero quiere ver una camiseta. Nos reímos bastante. Finalmente Tifa no compra nada por que dice que es peor llevarnos a nosotros que a dos niños de guardería. Esa replica nos hace mucha gracia, y nos vamos.**_

_**Me mandan un mensaje, es Aeris, le contesto. Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a la terraza de un bar, nos sentamos y tomamos unas coca colas. **_

_**Son las seis, y **__**Vincent se despide de nosotros. Tifa y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta junto al río. Se está genial y nos apalancamos cerca del campo. Los aspersores están encendidos y a los dos nos viene la misma idea. Salimos corriendo y nos metemos por el campo hasta que acabamos chorreando. Me lo paso de puta madre, y ella no deja de reír. Me alegra mucho verla así. **_

_**A las ocho la acompaño a casa. Todo el mundo nos mira, y es normal ya que estamos empapados. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa nos despedimos con un cálido abrazo. Le digo que la llamaré y me sonríe. **_

_**Vuelvo a casa, son las nueve. **_

_**Al entrar me quito toda la ropa y me ducho. Al salir me desinfecto la herida ya que me duele. Me conecto un momento, hay mucha chusma conectada y me pongo en no disponible. Carla me habla y se pone borde conmigo, yo la ignoro como si realmente no estuviese y hablo con Tifa y Aeris. **_

_**Me llaman a cenar, desconecto y ceno. Durante la cena mis padres discuten, pero yo no hago ni caso. Cojo el teléfono y llamo. "¿Si?... Carla, soy Cloud... ¡Hola! ¡Qué bien, por fin!... Si, si, oye, deja de tocarme los cojones, ¿Quieres?... ¿Qué?... Es que me estás rallando ya, si no te cojo el teléfono es por que estoy harto, y tus putos mensajes, no te creas que cuantos más me mandes más te contestaré... Cloud, pero... Ni pero, ni ostia, déjame de una puta vez... Cloud, eres un cabrón, no te lo pienso perdonar nunca, eres un cobarde... Lo que tu digas, ahora olvídame... Que te jodan Cloud." Cuelgo. Mis padres no han dejado de gritar, y al final les grito que se callen, que parecen unos enfermos. **_

_**Me encierro en mi habitación y ya no les oigo más. Me vuelvo a conectar, y como era de prever, Carla me vuelve a hablar. Entonces le suelto un "¿quién es el cobarde ahora?", la tía se pica para variar, y la dejo sin admisión. Leo su "nick", es una chorrada como una casa: "Cloud, te odio, eres un cabrón" seguido de una filera de caras que lloran. Me despido de todo el mundo y me desconecto. Apago el ordenador y me acuesto.**_

_**Son las siete, me despierto. Me duele la cabeza de forma exagerada. Me levanto como puedo y salgo corriendo al baño para vomitar. Me quedo sentado en el frío suelo y apoyo la cabeza en la pared. La luz me ciega y se me revuelve el estomago una vez más. Poto un poco más. Me ducho. Al salir veo mi cara reflejada en el espejo, estoy extremadamente blanco y los ojos entrecerrados. Me visto, una camiseta roja y un pantalón blanco. Al salir de la habitación sangro por la nariz. La hemorragia dura unos segundos que se hacen algo eternos. Desayuno un poco, me hago la mochila y salgo. Cojo la moto para ir al instituto.**_

_**Al llegar son las ocho y diez. Miro el móvil, 4 llamadas perdidas, todas son de Tifa. Le hago una mientras entro por la puerta. Allí veo a Vincent e Yuffie abrazados, y a Kadaj al lado ablando con **__**Iker**__** y Morgan. Les saludo. No hablamos de nada importante hasta que llega Tifa. Nos da dos besos a todos y hablamos juntos. **_

_**Son las ocho y veinte y llega **__**Aeris con dos amigas. Le sonrío y me saluda. Hablamos un poco ya que los "surves" las pillan. Ellas todavía no pueden estar aquí y me río al ver como las echan. Tifa está en **__**3**__**e**__** y **__**Aeris**__** en **__**5**__**e**___ _**Nosotros estamos en **__**1**__**e**__**y ya estamos en el **__**Lycée**___

_**Las dos horas de francés pasan muy lentamente, y la guarra de la "**__**prof.**__**" se pone borde. Nos llama varias veces la atención a mi y a Yuffie. El último cuarto de hora pasa muy lentamente, pero cuando suena salimos todos corriendo de allí. Dejamos la mochila frente a la sala de historia y me despido de Yuffie. **_

_**Me presento al patio del **__**collège**__** para encontrarme con Tifa y Aeris. Hablamos los veinte minutos de patio y me despido. **_

_**En historia me quedo empanado mirando por la ventana desde donde puedo ver la clase de **__**Aeris en el otro edificio. La hora pasa rápido y al sonar bajamos a fumarnos un drum durante el interclase. Ahora nos esperan dos horas de ciencias naturales, la verdad es que es algo que me apasiona y pasan muy rápido las horas. **_

_**Es la una y media y voy a buscar a Aeris. Sus amigas me saludan. Salimos riéndonos y nos dirigimos al Tequila. Llegamos y comemos, allí está Morgan con dos chicas. Nos sentamos todos juntos y hablamos un poco de las clases. "Esta es mi última semana de clase" grito mientras me abrazo a Erika. Me llama cabrón y nos reímos todos. A las dos y veinte la vuelvo a acompañar y nos cruzamos con Tifa. Me pide que a las 4:30 la espere en el portal, y le digo que vale. Me despido de ellas y voy al Lycée de nuevo. Me encuentro a Vincent y me cuenta no se qué de unos tíos, pero se está partiendo así que no me preocupo. **_

_**Suena y entramos en Español, miro mucho las nubes pasar pero la tía no me dice nada. Pasa bastante rápido y al sonar salgo, está Iker en la puerta con **__**Vincent. Yuffie y él se abrazan y bajan, mientras que yo me quedo con Iker durante este patio de 15 minutos. Nos metemos con un negro que odiamos y a su costa nos morimos de risa. El tiempo pasa muy rápido, y llega Judit por detrás y me hace cosquillas, le agarro como para jugar y nos reímos. Enseguida llega la profesora de Historia Geografía Andorrana, que asco. Para empezar, odio esta asignatura, y encima la tía esta es muy pesada. Para variar me hace sentar justo delante de ella y me lo pide todo sabiendo que no tengo "pásame un bolígrafo negro" cuando sabe que yo si se lo dejo no puedo escribir. "¿Tienes tijeras?" cuando me ve siempre que para cortar las hojas utilizo la regla de metal. O la típica frase de "déjame ver tu libreta" como no, mis libretas están que dan pena. Para empezar la letra es incomprensible, no hay nada subrayado, (como mucho tachado), todo está abreviado y ninguna hoja colada. Todo eso hace que al coger la libreta hay que tener habilidad para no ver caerse una pila de hojas inútiles que creía perdidas y los exámenes. Siempre hay la típica hoja pisoteada, o la que se mojó y se le ha corrido la tinta. Pero aún y así la pesada esta insiste, quizá cree que de una semana para otra lo habré arreglado, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. **_

_**Por fin suena, y me despido de **__**Yuffie. Me encuentro con Iker y Morgan y hablamos cinco minutos. Me despido.**_

_**Me acerco tranquilamente al portal del collège y allí encuentro a Tifa y a dos tíos más. Saludo y me los presenta. Uno está gordo y es casi tan alto como yo, pero el otro lleva aparatos y no levanta un palmo del suelo. Tifa me pide que la lleve a casa y le digo que no tengo casco para ella. Entonces me pide que me quede hasta las 5:30 con ella. Acepto. Esos dos también se vienen y me preguntan todo el rato estupideces. Apenas les contesto pues ni les escucho, y tampoco hablo mucho con Tifa. **_

_**Nos tumbamos en el fondo del parking de las motos. El sol nos da de pleno pero se está genial. Yo me lío un drum y me lo fumo tranquilamente. Tifa me cuenta algo sobre las chicas de su clase, como siempre, esas guarras no la dejan en paz. Aunque hay que decir que delante mío no dicen nada, se diría que son majas y todo. **_

_**Le dejo un auricular ya que está sonando la canción de "Hips don't lie" de Shakira. Cristian nos ve y se nos acerca. No sé que me dice pero le miro como si le escuchase. Me pide un cale, eso lo entiendo por el gesto que me hace. Me da la mano y nos despedimos. **_

_**Suena y los dos estos se van. **__**Tifa se queda con migo esperando al lado de mi moto. **_

_**Al poco llega Vincent solo. Esperamos a Kadaj, y este llega con Aeris. Sonrío y hablamos un poco. Kadaj se monta en la moto con Vincent y me despido de las chicas. **_

_**Llego a casa, son las seis. Por casualidad me veo en el espejo, me ha dado el sol, aunque sea poco. Meriendo un poco y miro el móvil. Carla me pide perdón, aunque el mensaje es de las 12:18. Aún y así no contesto. Me tumbo sobre mi cama y enciendo el portátil. Dura poco por que no tiene batería y lo pongo a cargar. Cojo la correa y saco a pasear a Needle. Como siempre nos metemos en un campo y le dejo correr. Mientras, miro las nubes y me quedo en la parra. Son las 6:40 y silbo para hacer venir al perro. Llega y volvemos a casa. Sobre la mesa hay dos cartas. Las dos son del banco y una es para mí. Miro el saldo de mi cuenta corriente. 153 €, que poco me van a durar. Enciendo la mini cadena y pongo System a saco. Total, no están mis padres. Suena "Chop Suey". **_

_**A las siete me conecto. Está **__**Aeris y hablamos un rato. Poco ya que me llaman para ir a jugar a básquet. Le invito pero no puede venir. Cojo la moto para llegar al centro esportivo. **_

_**Jugamos durante dos horas, y nos lo pasamos genial. A las 9:20 nos metemos en un bar y tomamos algo. Yo no dudo, un Aquarius de Naranja, y Vincent un 7Up. **_

_**Nos despedimos, y al llegar a casa la cena ya está. Ceno y me ducho. Juego un poco al Dragon Quest. Le mando un par de mensajes a Aeris y le doy un toque a Tifa. Me acuesto son las doce. **_

_**Son las siete y diez, me despierto. He tenido un sueño muy extraño. Me ducho y desayuno. Sobre la mesa hay una nota de mi madre. "Ha surgido un imprevisto y nos hemos tenido que ir corriendo, por favor ocúpate de Needle, esta noche te llamaré, de tu madre que te quiere mucho.". No me hago preguntas y me visto. Un tejano Billabong y una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Saco al perro a pasear. Hay que reconocer que hace fresquillo pero no importa. **_

_**A las ocho menos cinco encierro al perro en casa, cojo la mochila que me hago corriendo y salgo. Cojo la moto como siempre. **_

_**Llego sobre las ocho y veinte. Aeris está fuera, y me quedo con ella los cinco minutos que quedan. Hoy va completamente de negro y me da calor solo verla. Al sonar nos despedimos cariñosamente. No me mentalizo que me tocan dos horas seguidas de física química. Entro en clase desganado. Me siento en el fondo, y Oscar se sienta con migo. Durante las dos horas nos partimos. Pero el profesor es un cacho de pan y es muy amable con migo. Me pregunta si me he mentalizado que este año lo he perdido, evidentemente, me lo pregunta cuando estamos a solas. Le digo que sí, y me dice que él solo quiere lo mejor para mí. Como soy alguien que siempre sonríe, aunque me esté diciendo esto yo sonrío. Eso hace que él también me sonría. **_

_**A las diez y veinte suena. **__**"Por fin", pensamos todos, no hemos cogido apenas apuntes Oscar y yo. Somos los primeros en salir y los últimos en entrar, como siempre. Me pongo música, y voy con Morgan, Iker y Vincent a comprar algo para comer en la Granja. Un par de Lions, y me despido. Voy rápido hasta el collège. Me encuentro a Aeris sola y le doy un fuerte abrazo. Me dice que hoy acaba a la 1:30 pero que se quedará con migo a comer. Le invito a venirse a casa después de clase y me dice que sí. **_

_**Al acabar el patio nos despedimos y voy a inglés. Me siento en el suelo mientras esperamos la vieja de la profesora. No perdemos la esperanza de que quizá no esté. Aunque como siempre, aparece y solo se oye "joder" de parte de muchos, el mío parece el más insistente, y **__**la tía se dirige flechada hacia mí. Ya me preparo para lo peor, pero en realidad solo me dice que mi redacción ha sido la mejor. Entramos en clase, y le mando varios mensajes a Aeris. Yuffie y yo no dejamos de hablar durante esta hora. Pero la vieja esta me tiene demasiado aprecio para echarme la bronca. **_

_**Al sonar vamos a mates. Hacemos las probabilidades, y como es algo que se me da genial, la hora pasa volando. Luego toca otra hora de física, estamos todos asqueados. Se nos nota muchísimo pues Joaquim y yo nos pasamos toda la hora jugando al cuatro en ralla. **_

_**Al sonar me encuentro a Aeris en la puerta de mi sala, le doy tal abrazo que Nil grita un "No la violes tampoco". Yuffie le da dos besos y hablan un poco. Al irse con Vincent de la mano me guiña un ojo y le sonrío. Salimos y Morgan me dice que hoy no se puede quedar a comer con migo. Nos despedimos y vamos al Tequila. Le cuento a Aeris que voy a repetir y me anima mucho. Tifa me da dos toques, y yo le mando un mensaje. La hora pasa muy rápida y quedamos en que Aeris se pasará sobre las cinco y media por mi casa. **_

_**Me despido con dos besos y voy a clase. Dos horas más de mates. Como seguimos haciendo ejercicios y un poco de lección pasan muy rápido. A las cuatro y media salgo tan veloz como puedo y cojo la moto. **_

_**Llego a casa sobre las cinco, y nada más abrir la puerta de casa Needle me salta encima. No cojo la correa y vamos directamente al campo. Me parece que se estaba meando ya. Sobre las cinco y cuarto volvemos a casa. Llamo por teléfono. "¿Sí?... ¿Mamá?... Hola Cloud cariño, ¿cómo estás?... Bien, y ¿vosotros?... Bien... ¿Qué ha pasado?... Mi padre, le han ingresado de urgencias... ¿otra vez?... Sí hijo sí... Pues vaya, pero ¿dónde estáis?... En Nibelheim... Ah... Mañana volveremos supongo, te he dejado mi tarjeta de crédito en el cajón de arriba... Gracias... Si la cosa se complica tendrás que venirte, ¿vale?... Vale... Bueno esta noche te volveré a llamar... Vale... Cuídate hijo, y ocúpate de Needle... Claro, eso hago... Besos... Besos." Cuelgo. Al colgar llaman a la puerta, debe ser**__** Aeris**__**. Abro, es ella. Vamos a dar una vuelta por aquí ya que todo es muy tranquilo. Hablamos un poco de todo y yo le confieso que la quiero muchísimo, y se me abraza. **_

_**Al volver a casa, me como un helado, ella como siempre no quiere. A pesar de todo le pega un bocado y nos reímos. Jugamos al**__** Soul Calibur**__** III**__** y nos lo pasamos genial. Hacemos comentarios y es muy divertido. A las nueve la acompaño a casa. La llevo en moto. Nos despedimos con un abrazo. Al llegar a casa de nuevo, me preparo pasta y una tortilla. Me llaman al móvil. "¿Sí?... **__**¿Cloud**__**?... Hola... Soy Carla... ¿Qué quieres?... Pedirte perdón... Ah... Oye, pero no te enfades, te dejaré en paz, de verdad, pero al menos seamos amigos... Vale... Es que te aprecio mucho... Vale, es igual, ya hablaremos que ahora estoy ocupado... Pero todo arreglado ¿no?... Sí, sí... (La voz le cambia a alegre) Gracias, muchas gracias... De nada, hasta luego, cuídate... tú también." Cuelgo. **_

_**Ceno y le doy de comer al perro. Le saco a pasear y al volver suena el teléfono de casa. "¿Sí?... Hola cariño... Hola mamá... ¿Cómo estás?... Bien, ¿Y vosotros?... Bien. ¿Ya has cenado?... Sí... Bueno, si hay algo llámame... Vale... Al final nos quedaremos mañana también... Vale... Venga cuídate cariño... Besos... Besos."Cuelgo. **_

_**Me conecto un rato y hablo con **__**Tifa y Vincent. Me acuesto sobre las doce.**_

_**Me despierto, son las ocho y cuarto. Me ducho. Me visto, una camiseta negra sin mangas y un pantalón pirata tejano. Me pongo las bambas y saco a pasear a Needle. Hoy hace mucho calor y se me seca el pelo enseguida. Al volver a casa me desinfecto la herida y me pongo una venda. Desayuno un poco y hago la mochila corriendo. Cojo la mochila de deporte y salgo. Son las nueve.**_

_**Llego al instituto y son las nueve y veinte. Me encuentro con Oscar. Hablamos un poco y entramos al Lycee. Al entrar tiramos las mochilas de deporte y nos dirigimos al Collège ya que los miércoles empezamos con dos horas de ciencias naturales. La primera hora pasa rápida y salimos al patio. Me doy cuenta que me he olvidado el móvil pero tampoco me preocupo mucho. Me encuentro con Aeris y nos reímos durante todo el patio. No sé muy bien que me cuenta sobre lo que le ha pasado en historia pero le sonrío igualmente. Al sonar vuelvo a clase y Yuffie me da lo que le ha sobrado de su bocadillo de fuet. No me da tiempo a acabármelo pero aprovecho en clase para hacerlo cada vez que el profe suda de mí. Oscar me invita a un regaliz y acepto. Este profe es bastante enrollado y a las once y diez nos deja salir por que ya hemos acabado el programa. Salimos todos y muchos se van ya para deporte. Yo me quedo en la puerta del instituto fumando un drum. Hablo un poco con la peña que queda y enseguida suena. Iker, Vincent y yo nos vamos a deporte, a Morgan no le apetece hacer deporte hoy y hace campana. **_

_**En deporte nos lo pasamos muy bien ya que a nadie le apetece hacer bádminton y acabamos haciendo básquet. Jugamos en el terreno de básquet del collège. Odio cuando hacemos algo allí ya que en esta época del año sudas mucho y todos los enanos se acercan a mirar. El profe se espabila en echarles a todos pero sobre las doce y media aparece Aeris. A ella no le dice nada por que está sola. Cada vez que la miro me sonríe y todos bromean y hacen tonterías. **_

_**Al acabar vamos todos a cambiarnos. Es la una y media y me voy con Aeris a comer al Tequila. Nos los pasamos genial. A las dos y media tengo clase de física química pero sin querer llego diez minutos tarde ya que me he encantado con Aeris. **_

_**Como era de prever el cacho pan no me dice nada. Me siento con Joaquim y **__**Yuffie. Durante toda la hora nos partimos. Construimos una portería de papel y un portero que enganchamos sobre una regla de plástico. Los demás hacen bolitas de papel e intentan marcar goles. Yo acabo llorando de risa.**_

_**Al salir cojo la moto y vuelvo a casa. Saco el perro a pasear y al volver le doy de comer. Me ducho. Al salir estoy un poco mareado y me tumbo media hora en el sofá. Suena el timbre y me levanto para abrir la puerta. Es Aeros. Me alegra mucho verla y la invito a pasar. Me comenta el estado de la casa y de mi habitación y nos reímos. **_

_**Me ayuda a limpiar y se lo agradezco mucho. Al acabar, la casa parece otra. Le digo que tengo que ir a comprar pan y me acompaña. Cogemos al perro y vamos. El camino es todo en bajada y muy tranquilo pero al llegar al centro ya cambia todo. Compramos un poco de todo y volvemos a casa. Son las seis. Nos sentamos en el sofá. Al principio hay un silencio un poco incómodo pero luego acabamos besándonos. **_

_**A las nueve la llevo a casa y nos cuesta despedirnos. Cuando vuelvo a casa me hago la cena. Preparo también algo a Needle. Ceno y luego le saco a pasear. **__**Al entrar**__**llamo a mi madre por teléfono. "¿Sí?... Mamá... Hola cariño, ahora te iba a llamar... ¿Qué tal?... Bien y ¿tú?... Bien... ¿Y qué tal sigue él?... Pues parece que mejor... Ah bueno... Si sigue así el sábado tendrás que bajarte... Vale... Bueno... Hasta mañana... Buenas noches, besos, cuídate y ya sabes que si pasa algo... Que sí, tranquila que sé cuidarme... (Risita) Vale, venga, besos... besos." Cuelgo. Enciendo la play y miro el móvil. Tengo siete llamadas y diez mensajes. Las llamadas son dos de mi madre, una de Aeris y las demás de Tifa. Los mensajes son uno de Vincent, dos de Morgan, uno de Aeris y los demás de Tifa. Los de Tifa me hacen soplar, en los dos primeros me pregunta que por que paso de ella y no le respondo a sus mensajes. Los dos que siguen son rallando sobre que "como prefiero a Aeris" la puteo, y los dos últimos está preocupada por si me ha pasado algo. Al cabo de dos minutos me hace una perdida. Me molesta su comportamiento y acabo llamándola. "¿Sí?... Hola... Hola, ¿Qué tal?... A ver, no me ralles así, si no te he contestado a las pérdidas es por que principalmente me he olvidado el móvil en casa y acabo de mirarlo, y segundo no tengo ninguna obligación de hacerlo... Ah... ¿Ah qué?... Ui... ¿Pero cómo que ui? Deja de comportarte como una puta cría... ¿Me estás llamando cría?... ¿Eres sorda o tonta de nacimiento?... Joder Cloud, no me hables así... Pues deja de rallarme además (tono burlón) ¿Ai te ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no me contestas? A ver que hago lo que me da la puta gana, ¿Entiendes? Y si me hubiese pasado algo obviamente no podría responderte y ya te enterarías por terceras personas... A mi no me hables así... ¿Qué pasa que solo conoces una frase? (silencio) Venga joder di algo... Es que no se que quieres que diga... Pues venga deu." Cuelgo. Como me suponía empieza a llamarme al móvil pero no se lo cojo hasta que lo acabo apagando. Juego un rato a la play para desahogarme. Estoy de muy mal humor y acabo acordándome de mi ex y me pongo todavía peor. Los nervios me corroen por dentro. Acabo potando. Poto bastante sangre y se me mancha la camiseta. Me la quito y la dejo para lavar. Estoy destrozado y empiezo a marearme, no puedo evitar derramar una lágrima mientras, sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared recuerdo a mi ex. En seguida llega Needle y se tumba a mi lado. Le acaricio la cabeza y la apoya sobre mi pierna. **_

_**Al rato me levanto del suelo y me mareo. Miro mi cara en el espejo. Me la lavo. Voy hacia mi habitación y apago la play. Cojo el mp3 y me pongo system a fondo. **__**Me tumbo sobre el sofá. Derramo una lágrima con los ojos cerrados al escuchar lonely day. **_

_**Me despierto, son las seis de la mañana. Me duele la cabeza y me escuece la garganta. Me levanto con mucha dificultad. Me ducho y al salir me siento sobre el bordillo de la bañera. Apoyo la cabeza sobre mis manos y empiezo a recordar muchas cosas. Siento como mi corazón se estremece y empiezo a sentir un gran vacío en mí. Aún y así me levanto y observo mi herida. La desinfecto. Me pongo una venda nueva ya que me doy cuenta que la que llevaba ayer se me cayó mientras vomitaba. Está llena de sangre reseca y la dejo sobre la ropa sucia. Desayuno**__**y me visto. Una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un pirata blanco. Me pongo las bambas y cojo la correa. Mientras paseo al perro me quedo sentado sobre una roca con la mirada clavada en las nubes que pasan. Son las siete. Esta mañana no es muy calurosa y empiezo a correr por los caminos con Needle. A las siete y media llego a casa. Evidentemente me tengo que cambiar de camiseta. Me pongo una gris sin mangas. Me preparo la mochila y enciendo el móvil. Tengo dos mensajes. Uno es de Aeris, y el otro de Tifa. No contesto a ninguno. Cojo el mp3 y lo pongo a cargar. Limpio un poco el baño ya que todavía quedan manchas de sangre. Son las ocho menos cuarto. Salgo de casa. **_

_**Cojo el autobús sobre las ocho y cinco. Hoy no me apetece ir en moto. En el bus me siento solo y me pongo la música. Suena "there's no solution" y cierro los ojos. Llego al Lycee a las nueve menos veinte. La profe de mates no me dice nada. Las dos horas se hacen muy largas. En el patio me voy al collège como siempre. Intento estar como siempre con Aeris. Nos reímos y eso me alegra. Le doy las gracias pero ella no entiende el por que. Le cuento lo de Tifa y me anima de nuevo. La abrazo con ternura. Parece como si mis problemas desaparecieran y sonrío. Le digo que tengo hambre y me da un bocadillo que ha preparado para mí. Al volver a clase me cruzo con Tifa. Le saludo como si nada y me voy sin esperar respuesta.**_

_**Llego**__** a clase y la hora pasa muy lentamente. Revisamos para el BAC, aunque a mi no me importa mucho ya que si repito tendré que pasarlo de nuevo el año que viene. **_

_**Cuando suena salgo tan rápido como puedo y aprovecho para salir fuera cinco minutos y fumarme un drum. **__**Al lado tengo un grupo de crías de 2**__**e**__**. No paran de mirarme y sonreír. Pero no digo nada. Al sonar les hago una mueca tirándoles la lengua mientras entro. Se ríen.**_

_**En clase de física nos lo pasamos bien. Jugamos al cuatro en ralla y nos partimos. Al acabar la primera hora el profe nos deja salir. Voy **__**a la granja y me compro una Coca Cola. En cinco minutos no tengo tiempo de terminarla pero la dejo cerca. Cuando el cacho de pan se gira aprovecho para beber. Todo el mundo quiere un trago y entre todos nos la acabamos en seguida. La segunda hora se hace muy pesada. **_

_**A la una y media salgo volando de clase. En el portal me espera **__**Aeris y subo las escaleras corriendo. Le pego un abrazo. De camino al Tequila le paso el brazo por detrás. Durante la comida presto atención a lo que me cuenta. Está harta de la peña de su clase. Le suelto cuatro tonterías. Se acaba animando. A las dos y cuarto entran unos **__**2**__**e**__**. Son el Fran y compañía. Se ponen a jugar al futbolín. Me uno a ellos. A las**__**dos y media acompaño a Aeris al collège. No tengo clase y me vuelvo al Tequila. Nos pasamos toda la puta hora jugando. Nos reímos mucho. La hora pasa demasiado rápida. Volvemos al lycee. **_

_**Ahora tengo español. Pero antes, patio. Me encuentro con **__**Vincent. Hablamos y nos reímos. Me encuentro con las **__**2**__**e **__**de antes y ahora nos mofamos de ellas. Cuando suena vamos juntos pues tenemos clase en el mismo piso. En el pasillo nos encontramos al negro. No es racismo, pero es un hijo de puta. Le empujo contra la pared para apartarle. Nos partimos en su cara. Vincent se mete con él, pero éste no se digna a respondernos. Le pego patada a su mochila. Nos volvemos a reír y se va. En clase**__**entablamos un debate sobre la educación. No participo. Al salir me cruzo con el negro. Me amenaza. Quedamos a las cinco y media en el portal. Acepto. **_

_**Entro en la clase de catalán. La tía, como siempre, ya está dentro esperando. Me siento en el fondo de la clase. Yuffie se sienta a mi lado. Durante toda la hora hablamos del negro. La puteo mucho y le guardo rencor. Con Vincent también se metió una vez. Allí la cagó. Desde entonces siempre le hacemos la vida imposible. Le cuento que a las cinco y media hemos quedado en el portal. Me insiste en que no vaya. Sabe que si quedas en el portal es para pegarte con alguien. Le digo que no se preocupe pero no me hace caso. Son las cinco y veinte y la gorda nos deja salir. **_

_**Me voy directo al portal. Yuffie sigue insistiendo y le doy mi mochila. Le pido que me la guarde. Cuando suena le veo salir de los primeros. Al verme se ríe. Cierro el puño y espero pacientemente a tenerle delante. Empieza a insultarme mientras se acerca lentamente. Le tengo a un metro y le golpeo con fuerza en la nariz. Entre gritos le veo llorar y sangrar. Se la he roto. Se agacha del dolor. Le cojo la cabeza y la estampo contra mi rodilla. Me ha clavado los dientes. Al ver esto su amigo me pega un puñetazo. Me da en el pómulo izquierdo. Retrocedo. Entre la multitud veo aparecer a Vincent. Se empiezan a pegar pero acaban separándoles. Yuffie corre hacia Vincent y el negro la insulta. Vincent le empuja. Pero le separan de nuevo. La peña se separa. Damos pena pero nos reímos. Llega Tifa. Yuffie le cuenta lo sucedido. Vincent está escupiendo restos de sangre. Aparece Aeris. Yuffie y Vincent se despiden de nosotros. Ella promete que cuidará de él.**_

_**Nos apalancamos**__**los tres al fondo del parking de las motos. Le cuento a Aeris lo que ha pasado. Son las seis. Nos vamos a tomar algo. A pesar de todo, Tifa se viene. En el camino le pido perdón. Me abraza. Aeris pone mala cara, pero no le presto atención. Llegamos. Está bastante lleno. Me lío un drum mientras esperamos que nos atiendan. Pedimos. Me pongo el mp3. Suena "with you" y empiezo a pensar. Me hablan, pero apenas respondo. Me empieza a doler mucho la cabeza. Voy al baño. Me lavo la cara, y dejo la cabeza hundida entre mis húmedas manos. Observo mi rostro en el espejo. Estoy pálido. Vuelvo. Me encuentro con un tío sentado al lado de Aeris. No me hago preguntas y me siento. Aeris nos presenta. Se llama Zack. Va vestido completamente de negro. Tiene una mirada grisácea azulada que a pesar del pelo negro que recubre su cara se hace ver. Lleva la ralla negra al rededor de los ojos. Tiene mi edad. Nos traen las bebidas. Zack se pide una coca cola. Es muy cariñoso con ella pero no presto atención. Tifa me mira extrañada después del abrazo que se dan los otros dos. Son las siete y media. Pago yo. Aeris parece muy nerviosa. Me despido de Zack y de ella. **_

_**Acompaño a **__**Tifa hasta su casa. En el camino no deja de hacerme preguntas. Llegamos. Me despido. Me dirijo a la parada para coger el bus. Me lío un drum y pongo el mp3 a saco. Suena "vicinity of obscenity". Cuando levanto la mirada veo una pareja a lo lejos. Son Aeris y Zack. Van cogidos de la mano. Me quedo pillado. Me reconocen y ella le estira hacia atrás. Se vuelven por donde venían. Ella ya no le coge. El tío se gira hacia mí y alza la mano para saludarme. Estoy tan parado que no reacciono. Llega el bus. Me siento al fondo. No dejo de pensar en lo que acaba de pasar. Suena "siento". Cierro los ojos.**_

_**Llego**__**. Me mareo.**__**Mientras subo hacia mi casa me entran ganas de potar. Me agarro a la pared de piedra. Empiezo a vomitar sangre. Lloro de dolor. Me siento en el suelo. Toco mi frente. Estoy ardiendo. Tengo la camiseta manchada. Gotea sangre de mi boca. Se me cierran los ojos. La cabeza me duele cada vez más. Me levanto con todas mis fuerzas. No dejo de toser y escupir sangre. **_

_**Llego a mi casa. Me lavo la cara y me quito la ropa. Me ducho. Me visto. Un pantalón largo blanco y una camiseta sin mangas negra. Saco a pasear a Needle. Son las nueve cuando volvemos. Recojo la casa. **__**Llamo a mi madre.**__**"¿Sí?... Hola mamá... Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás?... Bien, ¿y vosotros?... Mira aquí, ¿ya has cenado?... Sí... Bueno... ¿qué tal está?... Parece que mejor... Me alegro, bueno te dejo... Vale, cuídate... Sí." Cuelgo. Me siento en el sofá. Dejo caer la cabeza entre mis manos. Pienso en todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Me voy a la cama sin cenar.**_

_**Me despierto. Son las siete. Me tiembla el pulso. Me levanto. Me ducho. Desayuno. Me visto, me pongo lo mismo que me puse ayer por la noche. Cojo la correa y salgo con Needle. Al volver miro el móvil. Tres llamadas y cuatro mensajes. Dos llamadas son de Aeris y una de Tifa. Los mensajes son, uno de Tifa, dos de Aeris y uno de Vincent. Tifa está preocupada por mí. Aeris quiere hablar, y Vincent me cuenta algo. Hago la mochila y me voy. Hoy bajo en moto. **_

_**Llego a las ocho y cuarto. Me encuentro con **__**Vincent en la puerta. Le cuento lo de Zack y se queda boquiabierto. Trata de animarme. Suena y entramos. Tengo francés. Me siento con Yuffie. También se lo cuento. Me anima. Se lo agradezco. La hora pasa bastante rápida. Ahora toca inglés. Me vuelvo a sentar con ella. Seguimos hablando. Recibo un mensaje. Es de Aeris. Me repite que quiere hablar pero no le contesto. **_

_**Al patio no voy al collège. Salgo fuera y me quedo con **__**Vincent y los demás. Todos están extrañados excepto él. Me fumo un drum. Ahora no tengo clase. Me quedo con Yuffie. Nos sentamos al fondo del parking. Me cuenta muchas cosas. La hago sonreír. Me jode haber vivido una mentira. Me siento engañado y acabo abrazándome a ella. **_

_**Ahora **__**toca una hora de mates. No dejo de pensar en que Aeris no es como creía. En que me ha utilizado. En lo necio que he sido. En cuanto la he querido. Durante toda la hora no hago nada. **_

_**Ahora toca catalán. Nadie va a ir así que me voy. **__**Me voy al tequila y como solo. Me pongo música. Suena "enjoy the silence" de linkin park. **__**Recibo un mensaje, es de Aeris. Me pregunta si iré a buscarla para comer. Le respondo diciendo que no. Al acabar de comer me voy a dar una vuelta. Voy hasta el Florencia. En la puerta me encuentro con Zack. Me saluda. Hablamos un poco. Aprovecho para preguntarle por Aeris. Me cuenta que se quieren mucho. Que antes ella me había querido mucho pero que me había llegado a borrar del messenger. Me quedo bastante parado por lo que me cuenta. Le creo. No tiene por que mentirme. Nos vamos a tomar algo justo en frente. Seguimos hablando y me cuenta más. Yo no le cuento nada. No quiero joderle. **_

_**Me da**__**su messenger y su número de móvil. Hago lo mismo. Son las dos y cuarto. Nos despedimos. Ahora tocan dos horas de historia. Vemos una película. **_

_**Son las cuatro y media. Salgo. Me lío un drum. **__**Cojo la moto y vuelvo a casa.**_

_**Llego. Me siento sobre mi cama. Las palabras de **__**Zack desfilan en mi mente. Los recuerdos de Aeris me estremecen el corazón. Empiezo a temblar. Pongo música. Pongo el volumen muy alto. Me conecto. No hay nadie. Le mando un e-mail a Vincent. Le cuento que para mí ha sido el mejor amigo que se puede tener. Que siga siendo fuerte. Le deseo lo mejor. Le pido que me perdone. Aparece una ventana. Zack me acaba de agregar. Le acepto. Le pido que cuide de Aeris y que se cuide él. A pesar de mi rabia. La sigo queriendo. Siento que mi vida se ha destrozado. Ahora mismo no es más que un montón de plumas con el mismo destino. Ese destino no es otro que el final de este sufrimiento. Intenté ser tan fuerte, y he llegado lejos, pero parece que de nada ha servido. Este era el momento en que más la necesitaba. No ha estado aquí. Resulta que siempre he estado solo. Nunca ha estado conmigo. Quisiera llorar y desahogarme, pero no me quedan fuerzas. Le escribo todo esto en un e-mail a Aeris. Le pido que sea feliz y que cumpla todos sus deseos. También escribo un e-mail a Yuffie, despidiéndome. Le digo cuanto la aprecio y le pido perdón. A Tifa también se lo mando. **_

_**Me levanto de la silla. Justo antes de cerrar el messenger **__**Zack me pide que no haga cosas que no merezcan la pena. El amor que siento es tan grande que no tengo opción. No veo ninguna escapatoria. Todas mis fuerzas se han agotado. No hay solución. Quito la música. Cojo la correa y saco a pasear a Needle. Al volver lleno su plato de comida, y le cambio el agua. Le mando un mensaje a mi madre. Le digo que venga a buscar al perro. Apago el móvil. Nunca más se volverá a encender. Agarro el mp3. Me encierro en el baño. Todo me vuelve a la memoria. Tiemblo. Mis manos se congelan lentamente. Pongo A.T.W.A., la canción por la que me conocen algunos. Dejo la opción de repetir pista. Subo el volumen. Cojo una cuchilla. Me siento en el frío suelo. Mi brazo blanco desnudo deja ver las venas. Cierro los ojos. Solo pienso en mi vida. Todo lo que me ha pasado. Todo lo que he vivido. Pienso en Aeris. Pienso cuanto la quiero. De nada ha servido. Ella tiene a otro. No sé si habrá más. No quiero saber si hay más. Rompo la piel con la fina cuchilla. Empiezo a sangrar. De un movimiento rápido destrozo la blancura de mi brazo. Ahora solo hay sangre. "No te importa como me siento" repite la canción una y otra vez. Es cierto. Nunca ha importado como me sentía. Ya no siento mi mano. Mi vista se nubla. Cierro los ojos. La última lágrima cae sobre mi camiseta. **_

47


End file.
